This invention relates to an image converter and, more particularly, to an image converting apparatus for reading an original image for each picture element as electronic signals in a manner well known in the art, the electronic signals being subjected to a logical operation to record the original image in a completely different pattern.
In accordance with the present invention, it is possible to convert a normal original document image into a coded image, quite different from the original document image and having no visual meaning. Conversely, it is possible to restore the coded or converted image into the original document image.
Coding systems for replacing the order of the letters and characters on an original document are well known in the communication art. Such coding systems include scramble communication systems for facsimile transmission and secret communication systems for voice transmission. Such coding systems are similar in their objects to the image converter of the present invention, but are quite different in structure and the method of operation. Also, such scramble and secret communication reading them again to restore them.
Conventional methods and apparatus for coding and printing letters on an original document and also for restoring them again have their usefulness limited in specialized applications, particularly such as for coding bank check signatures and character pictures and printing them in unreadable and undecipherable form. The coded signatures and pictures are rendered visible by viewing them through a special device upon restoring them for confirmation. Such conventional coding and encoding systems are of the fixed type including an optical subsystem such as a lenticular lens or an optical fiber bundle and can handle only small-sized original documents.
Another system is also well known in the art in which the coded information for office computer systems is recorded on a paper tape, magnetic tape, flexible disc, or the like for easy transport and custody. However, such a conventional system has many disadvantages:
(1) Systems using an optical fiber bundle or optical means cannot immediately convert a document for generating a print output.
(2) The above systems cannot restore the converted document for generating a print output.
(3) The above systems are so simple in conversion that other persons can readily restore the coded image.
(4) The above systems are of the fixed conversion type and thus cannot be used for long time.
(5) Systems using paper tapes as converted image recording media are low in information density and are bulky.
(6) Systems using magnetic tapes as converted image recording mediums are inconvenient in transport and custody since there is no one-to-one correspondence between the original document and the recording medium.
(7) Since magnetic tapes are not visible media, a careful system is required to prevent mistakes upon transport and custody.